


【伉俪】爱情是从上床开始的（7）

by naichabutian



Category: bnior - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naichabutian/pseuds/naichabutian





	【伉俪】爱情是从上床开始的（7）

细碎的吻落在朴珍荣脖颈处留下星星点点的痕迹，林在范发了狠地啃咬着他，空气中的温度逐渐升高，不知是因为发烧还是情热，林在范觉得omega呼出来的气息温度过分得高，脸蛋也红扑扑，他甚至觉得朴珍荣现在真的清醒吗。可身下的人太过主动，根本不允许他有其他多余的空隙思考这些问题。

 

朴珍荣勾着林在范的脖颈，将人更贴近自己，浑身由内向外地散发着火热升高的体温不由自主地想更贴近林在范有些凉意的皮肤，猫似的蹭着他的脖颈，林在范喉头动了动，朴珍荣随即伸出舌头轻舔着他的喉结处，林在范将他两只手束缚在头顶，铺天盖地的侵略袭向朴珍荣。

 

空气中的焦糖味浓度逐渐升高，朴珍荣难耐地蹭着身下的床单，衣服早被脱个精光，被林在范翻了个身变为趴在床上，性器蹭着床单产生意外的快感，后穴却更觉得想被填满，往后撅着挺翘的臀部蹭着林在范身下的硬物。

 

伸手拍了一下他屁股，朴珍荣埋在被子里发出细微的呻吟声，“林在范…你他妈快…快点儿…你是不是不行啊…啊……”

 

林在范闻言倒是笑了，两根手指毫不犹豫地插进已经分泌液体的后穴，朴珍荣原本装凶激将的语气而后也变了调，看着身下人不自觉地颤抖，林在范另一只手按压住他的腺体，感受到他更为颤抖的身体，俯下身在他耳边沉声说道，“宝贝儿，今天之后，就算你想后悔，也没有用了。”

 

轻轻吻着他最为敏感的部位，耳后，颈窝，腺体，后背的蝴蝶骨挺出好看的弧度，林在范感觉到他后穴分泌的液体越来越多，发出令人面红耳赤的水声。

 

“进来…好难受……要…”

 

捏了捏他腰间的软肉，朴珍荣向后伸手握住抵在自己臀部的性器想往自己后穴送，林在范抽出手指，随着他的动作抵在穴口，掐着他的手腕压在他身后插了进去，甬道湿热地包裹住柱身，朴珍荣被突如其来的填满的感觉，两人不自主的都闷哼出声。

 

林在范吻着他白皙的后背，吸吮出一个个红印，双手绕到朴珍荣身前，一边撸动着前面挺翘的性器，一边揉捏着已经被床单蹭的敏感的乳首，敏感点被尽数伺候着又被alpha温柔地吻着对待，朴珍荣的呻吟声也愈发变大，哼哼唧唧的让林在范只想欺负得他更狠。

 

性器一下一下地往穴内更深处开垦着，蹭过敏感点顶得愈发得深林在范看着身下的人，alpha的暴虐因子突然活跃起来，眸色深了深，压着他手腕的力量加重，性器在后穴里顶得也变得猛烈，朴珍荣呻吟中染上些不适，但林在范并没有听出来。

 

“珍荣……”

 

“啊啊…太…太深了…唔……疼……”

 

“嗯？叫我名字，珍荣”

 

“在范…林在范……疼…胳膊疼……”

 

林在范闻言松开了手，把人转向面朝着自己，吻了上去，舌尖描绘着他的唇形，扫过贝齿，舌尖碰了碰他的上颚，津液流到了嘴角，林在范直起身，朴珍荣微微张着嘴，拉着他的手不放。

林在范握住他的性器，前端不断地流着水，后穴也绞得越来越紧，知道他快射了，又加快速度深入次次顶在敏感点上，朴珍荣叫着射了出来，林在范看着他高潮的样子，看着落在他手上的白浊，挑逗性地掐着他的下巴抹在了他嘴角，没想到朴珍荣伸出粉嫩的小舌头舔着他的手指。

 

“操…你知道你在干什么吗？”

 

“不要走……”朴珍荣拉着林在范的手泪眼朦胧地看着他，说话声都染上了些哭腔。

 

林在范不明所以愣了愣把人抱起来，轻拍着他的背，“我在呢我在呢。”

 

朴珍荣在他肩颈处蹭了蹭，发丝扫得林在范觉得痒，“嗯…好难受…你动一动……”

 

林在范有些哭笑不得，刚刚还说什么不要走现在又动着屁股求操，这人真是不太清醒了。朴珍荣被情欲弄得皱着一张小脸儿看着他，眼下还是先解决发情期要紧，握着他的腰又挺动了起来。

 

“不…不要走…不要搬出去……”

 

“为什么？嗯？”

 

“因为…我…啊啊嗯…好…好深……我不想你走……快…快点……在范……”

 

“朴珍荣…你到底…到底他妈的怎么想的”

 

林在范加快速度操弄着怀里的人，朴珍荣嘴里只剩嗯嗯啊啊不成句的呻吟，他也不指望这人会回应他，只是此刻的情事掺了些在发泄的成分。

 

硬物突然戳到一个地方，不同于后穴的感觉，朴珍荣的呻吟声也陡然升高，林在范知道这是顶到生殖腔犹豫了一下动作顿住便想退出些。

 

“标记我，林在范。”朴珍荣抬起头和他对视着，掐着他肩的手逐渐用力，眼中盛着因情事而泛起的泪花，林在范神色复杂地看着他，还是退出了些。

 

感受到林在范仍然退出的动作，朴珍荣拉着他主动坐到底，性器到了更为深处的位置顶在生殖腔口，整个人没有力气地趴在他肩上，声音轻得像猫儿一样 挠着林在范的内心。

 

“嗯啊……我说了…标记我…林在范……我…我喜欢你……我爱你…”

 

闻言林在范将人拉开一点距离，朴珍荣前额的碎发已经被汗浸湿，眼眸里是情欲夹杂着不安，贝齿咬着下唇，林在范看着他眼里的复杂，但仅仅是因为他的那句话，一切都不重要了，轻柔地摸着他的脸吻了上去，性器挺进那个更为紧致的地方，朴珍荣控制不住地呻吟声从唇齿相贴中流漏出来，生理泪水滴落在两人之间。

 

林在范放开他，朴珍荣额头抵在他肩上小声的呜咽着，低头看着自己小腹凸起的地方，指甲死死地扣着林在范手臂的肌肉。

 

林在范轻拍着朴珍荣，温热的手掌按压着他颈后的腺体，侧过头咬破注入了自己的信息素，待到成结完后，林在范撑着人抽出性器，将朴珍荣抱进怀里，捏了捏他的脖颈，轻声说，“你记不记得咱俩之前看电影的时候？”

 

怀里的人点点头，搂着他脖子的手又紧了紧，无言地蹭着他的颈窝处。

 

那一阵两人的关系不冷不热的，林在范平时依旧照顾着他，朴珍荣也始终心怀不安地接受着。

那回休假，他们突然一起在家里看了两部老电影，本来是朴珍荣自己在看，彼时林在范正在屋里睡觉。不知道是不是被吵醒了，林在范在他看到一半时就出来坐到他旁边一起看。

男女主角历经坎坷，感受过世间冷暖后，发现心中仍是还有对方的，可最终还是没在一起。喜欢是喜欢，不代表就可以相安无事地度过余生。

电影和电视剧之所以是虚假的便是因为他们源于生活，高于生活，人们喜欢在那些虚假的镜头中品尝现实生活难以实现的甜蜜爱情，所以像这些过于贴近现实的悲伤结局，并不是有很多人爱看。

直到屏幕滚动完演员列表，林在范也没有什么动作，朴珍荣对于这种过于安静沉闷的氛围有些坐立难安，打算起身离开，林在范却又把他拽回到沙发上，

 

“再看一部吧，刚才这个太伤感了。”

 

朴珍荣依着他又找了一部纯爱电影，电影放到一半时，林在范突然问他这两种爱情更喜欢哪种。

 

“肯定是第二种啊。”

 

“但是第一种才是现实，其实倘若一方有勇气而另一方肯敞开一点点心扉，那么他们就可以在一起度过余生了。”

 

林在范这话说的意味不明，朴珍荣没有看他，仍然盯着屏幕，

“那你又有多少勇气和一个人共度余生？”

 

朴珍荣问出这句话就后悔了，说了句先回房间就留林在范一人在客厅。

林在范听着关门声，心中不免有些苦涩，他或许有足够的勇气，可朴珍荣又可否能给他半点希望。

即使他肯同朴珍荣敞开心扉又如何，那人自我封闭，害怕触碰一切未知，敏感多疑，不肯让外人踏进他自己的世界半步，他既心疼，又无奈。

 

 

“我早就有了和你共度余生的念头，可你不愿意给我也给你自己一点儿机会。”

 

朴珍荣摇摇头，小声哼着，他现在说一句话都觉得累，但是这种时候他又该说些什么来证明一下，只得握住林在范的手无言地捏了捏。

 

“刚刚的话，是真的吗？”

 

静默半晌，林在范连搂着朴珍荣的手臂突然有些紧张地收紧，朴珍荣甚至感觉得到他胸腔中突然剧烈的心跳声，勾了勾嘴角，点点头，依赖地窝在林在范怀里。

 

 

朴珍荣再醒来时，转过头就看见林在范目不转睛地盯着自己，对视了两秒，朴珍荣觉得自己可能是烧还没退，想转过身隔绝开他过于火热的视线。

林在范轻笑着，从背后把人拥进怀里，埋在他颈间呼吸着从朴珍荣腺体散发出的两人信息素混合的味道觉得格外满足。

 

“发情期标记，会不会怀…嘶……”林在范话还没说完就被朴珍荣用胳膊肘怼了一下。

 

朴珍荣坐起身来瞪着他，“会不会你心里没点儿abc的数吗？”

 

林在范揉着肚子乐呵呵地把人拉着躺下来，“有数，所以我会欣然接受的。”

 

“林在范…”朴珍荣的声音从怀里闷闷发出。

 

“嗯？”

 

朴珍荣挣开他的怀抱，仰躺在床上，窗外已经天黑，屋里没有开灯，林在范借着窗外的光看着他的侧脸。

 

“我喜欢你，甚至大概是很久之前，久到我自己都没有意识到的时候就喜欢了，所以不管是我醉酒说的话还是什么，对不起…你听我说完…圈里传的 所谓朴珍荣高冷难相处，那不过都是我敏感自我封闭的心里缺陷而产生的冠冕堂皇的说辞罢了。  
bam说我拿不出半点儿面对所有媒体质疑我的勇气去承认我喜欢你，我想我……”

 

林在范搂过他，朴珍荣的呼吸尽数打在他胸口处，吻了吻他的发旋，“剩下的由我来弥补就好了。珍荣啊，我一直都在你身边，你只要向我跨出一步就能躲进我怀里屏蔽掉外界的一切。”

 

我愿意为你丢盔弃甲，确保你拥抱到最真实的我。

 

 

林在范和朴珍荣回国了，bambam乐得看他哥回来都满面春风的样子，感觉画画都不累了呢，还能再画二十套。

 

“那我可以歇班了？”

 

“哥……我错了，我说的是再画二十道线条。”

 

朴珍荣回到家屋里一片漆黑，心里疑惑林在范还没回家，打开灯看见茶几上有本相册，上面还贴着 等着荣荣看的便利贴。

 

开始几页是他们在巴黎林在范照的风景，无一例外镜头里都有朴珍荣，再往后便是越来越早的照片，有些甚至是他自己都不知道的，在家的睡着的也有，在外吃饭的也有。直到翻到最后一张，是在某一个胡同口，复古的建筑，以及朴珍荣坐在那里的长椅上的样子。

 

“虽然这话说的太土了，但是这确实是我爱情开始的地方。”

 

不知什么时候站在他身后的林在范说道，朴珍荣闻言捂着嘴笑开了，向来耍流氓脸皮厚的林在范难得看见脸上有两团红晕。

 

“珍荣……”

 

“……哈哈哈啊？怎么了”

 

“我说 我爱你啊”林在范拉起朴珍荣的手，在他的注视下套进了枚戒指，摸了摸他骨节分明的手落下轻轻一吻。

 

抬头看向已经愣住的人，“没什么想对我说的吗？”

 

“嗯…有…”朴珍荣回过神看向林在范满含柔情的目光，环住他的脖颈，小声在他耳边说道，“想跟你结个婚，你什么时候有空？礼服已经设计好了……”

 

回应他的是林在范炙热的吻 至于回答或许已经不言而喻，朴珍荣嘴角带着笑意热烈地回吻着林在范。

 

 

END.


End file.
